Latinxs In Greece
by melvncholymvmi
Summary: The one with the sororities and fraternities. College-AU. Two-shot. M, for the language in Part I and the hate sex in Part II.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _Latinxs In Greece_

Author: Desi (SunflowersAndHoney)

Rating: M (for the hate sex)

Summary: The one with the sororities and fraternities. College-AU.

 _A/N: I'm so sorry. I don't know what this is. Just a smutty two-shot._

* * *

This was it. Orientation day on the University of Southern California campus. Thousands of students were in attendance. The upperclassmen had set up booths to boost the numbers in their clubs, sports teams, fraternities, sororities and extra-curriculars. The cooking club had a barbecue going with amazing options for every type of diet. The chorus club had raised money all summer to hire a DJ to give opening day a more fun feel.

As the freshman and transfer students filed onto the campus, looking both excited and overwhelmed, they were greeted by a variety of people.

"Don't forget to sign up for student government! If you want to make a difference, this is where it starts!"

"Swim team is now holding tryouts! Only thing that would've made Phelps better is if he went to USC!"

"Sign up to be a cheerleader and show some Trojan spirit!"

"USC! USC! USC!" The football team chanted from their booth.

Dom Toretto walked through the campus, giving handshakes and highfives to the people who knew him and those who _wanted_ to know him. He was on his way for his shift at the Zeta Alpha Rho booth. The muscled Cuban had technically been assigned to first shift with the other Bigs, but he'd had a long night.

Walking past the booth for Sigma Phi Alpha Sorority, Incorporated, he grinned. Letty Ortiz stood there with a sign-up clipboard. She was talking to one of the other sisters, clearly giving orders.

"Letty, you're so sexy when you're bossy." He called.

Her head snapped up and she rolled her eyes. "Die." She commanded in her most Alpha voice.

He blew a kiss at her and she pretended to grab it and throw it on the ground. He clutched his chest, feigning heartbreak.

"You wound me, Letty. I'm wounded."

Completely ignoring him, Letty called to the group of perspectives walking towards her, "Hey ladies! Sign up so we can send our informal rush itinerary!"

"Do some good in your community with Zeta Alpha Rho!" Dom's second in command, Brian, shouted.

They all hated these events, but they were good opportunities to meet new people. To Letty, it felt like she was selling herself. She loved her sorority and the life-long friendships she'd made and liked that other women were open to it as well. But these events always left her exhausted. And it didn't help that she was up until an ungodly hour the night before.

Besides, any event where she had to be front and center with Dom Toretto, she was never happy. There was a clear rivalry between the two of them, both determined and stubborn. Sigma Phi Alpha was the sister sorority to the Zeta Alpha Rho fraternity. Normally, the two strongest personalities ended up dating, but with Dom and Letty, it was a constant battle of wills. Or so everyone thought.

* * *

"You were amazing last night." Dom muttered in her ear. A chill ran down Letty's spine and she turned around.

"You're an ass." She spat. "And stop leaving the toilet seat up!"

"Did you fall into the toilet again?"

"Shut up."

She turned back around in line, stretching her neck to see how much longer she had to be tortured while she waited for her food. There were still three people in front of her.

"Don't pretend you don't want more tonight."

"I don't want any, at all. Ever again."

"You say that now. But just wait until you have that itch that only I can scratch."

"Fuck. Off."

"Order for Letty!"

"Oh, thank god." Letty breathed. "Enjoy jerking off tonight, Toretto."

* * *

While Wednesday was the first official day of classes, Friday was when the school year truly started. Especially for the Greeks. It was the first official informal rush event where members were expected to mingle with prospects who were full of the hope of joining their favorite sorority or fraternity.

The Row, as it was known, was a portion of West 28th Street held the thirty-five houses designated for USC's fraternities and sororities. The first Friday of the school year always had The Row lit up like a Christmas tree, and this year was no different. Thumping bass from multiple stereo systems made the pavement vibrate.

* * *

 _House of Sigma Phi Alpha_

"Shots!" Letty called. The Sigma Phi Alpha House erupted in cheers and sisters walked around with trays filled with neon shot glasses.

In a surprising turn of events, the music was turned down and a high-pitched call was given as a signal of sorts. The sisters of Sigma Phi Alpha formed two lines and began to perform a stroll. Through a series of complex, yet completely synchronized movements, Letty and fifteen other women gave the crowd a visual presentation of their sisterhood.

When they hit their last step, each using their hands to sign the sororities name, Letty shouted, "Alpha! Sigma Phi Alpha!"

One last call, signaling the end of their stroll.

And then they were met with loud applause and cheers from everywhere in the house.

* * *

 _House of Zeta Alpha Rho_

"Shots!" Dom yelled. Shots were shoved into the hands of unsuspecting gentleman and women, alike. The music was at an ungodly volume and made conversation nearly impossible. So, instead, people used their bodies to talk. They danced, kissed, played beer pong. It was a true frat party. Women and men, alike, looked at the men of Zeta Alpha Rho in complete awe.

"Yo, Dom!" Brian called from the front door.

"What's up?"

"Sig sister at the door, asking for ice."

Dom jumped down from his spot on the fourth stair and strolled to the door.

"Letty, be honest, you came because you want me."

"It's almost like you enjoy being shot down." She replied. "Ice. We're running out."

"What's it in for me?"

"How about I won't tell the new prospects you have a really small, chlamydia-infected penis?" The brunette's voice rose towards the end of her sentence.

He just grinned. "Nice try. We all just gave blood during the annual summer drive. I'm clean as a whistle."

She crossed her arms. "Ice, Toretto. Yes or no?"

"Come on." He led her into the kitchen and opened one of the various coolers they had lined against the wall. He removed two bags of ice.

"Be honest, Let, you missed me?"

"I miss you like I miss teenage acne."

Don laughed then and it was contagious.

"I'll walk you back over. You can't carry this by yourself."

"Thanks."

It was moments like this that Letty got a sneak peek at the guy who he could possibly be if he wasn't so cocky and didn't stick his dick in anything on two legs.

Genuinely surprised with her thanks, Dom hid it well. "You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

_Latinxs In Greece_

"You summoned?"

That was how he greeted her when she answered the door. She put her finger to her lips, effectively silencing him. Gesturing for him to come in, Letty stepped to the side and he entered. She shut the door behind him and took his hand. They walked swiftly, yet silently across the immaculate hardwood floor. There were people passed out on the couch, two at the dining room table and one at the bottom of the stairs.

"Classy." He whispered. She rolled her eyes.

" _Spell_ classy." Letty mocked. Dom yanked her backwards and, in a swift motion, lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She gasped and then covered her mouth and he took the stairs two at a time.

"If you drop me, I'll kill you." She hissed, but he could hear the laughter in her voice.

Dom had the path to her room memorized. Even in the dark, he knew where to go. There had been many nights when he had to sneak his way around the creaky spots along the floorboards so he wouldn't wake any of her sisters. Many nights when he'd risked a sister coming into Letty's room for advice or help with homework.

Twenty-five nights, to be exact. Twenty-five times that he'd kissed her soft lips and slipped inside of her body that he just _knew_ was created especially for him.

He opened her bedroom door and kicked it shut behind them. Setting her to her feet, he let her walk him backwards. Her hand slid to where his forearm rested against his waist and she locked the door, her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You're some kind of masochist, y'know that?"

"And what; I wonder, does. that. make. _you_?" His hand ran up her torso, over the hills of her breasts, to her neck. And a finger landed on her bottom lip.

"Shut up." Her hands went to either side of his face and her lips met his in a soul-crushing kiss, only stopping to remove their shirts. In a flurry of movements, they shed their clothes and kissed their way to her queen-sized bed. She swore on her life that she hadn't upgraded from a full-sized mattress because of his stature, but he still wasn't so sure.

 _It started the winter of junior year. Neither of them went home for Christmas break. They figured they could use the time to plan the end of the year Alpha Gala. One bottle of bourbon whiskey and a few insults that felt more like compliments later, and Letty was riding him in front of the roaring fireplace. They fell asleep and when he woke up, she was sober and kicking him out of the the Sigma Phi Alpha House._

When he got her flat on her back, he raised up to kneel between her thighs. She hated this part. The way he looked at her like she was the sun, the moon _and_ the sky that held them. She hated it because she loved it. And she wasn't supposed to. He was only supposed to make her feel good for a night. Now they were trapped in this merry-go-round: insult, argue publicly, fuck like rabbits privately, hate themselves, shampoo, lather, rinse and repeat.

He ran his hand down her body until he cupped her sex.

"Mine." He said.

That was new.

"No." She argued.

"Yes." He massaged her clit and a whimper escaped her throat. "Say it."

"No."

He slid a single finger inside of her and used his free hand to push her legs open wider. Dom twisted his hand and kissed her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

"'Mmm."

"Mm? Is that a yes?" He took his hand away and took ahold of his cock and slid inside of her.

" _God_! _Yes_!" She breathed.

He felt amazing. He always did.

"Yes?"

Letty lifted her legs higher, effectively allowing him to push deeper. She took ahold of his face and nodded her head furiously. She just needed a kiss. Letty told herself that she was just telling him what he wanted to hear.

Except it didn't _feel_ like it.

"Shut up". She told him and used her thighs to roll him over until she was on top.

This was better. This was easier. She could be in charge.

"Still mine." He told her, cockily.

 _Or not._

Dom was tired of the bullshit. He wasn't the guy he used to be. Since the first night that Letty fucked his brains out, he hadn't been with any other women. Despite what she thought, he had fallen for her. And all he had to do was tell her that.

 _But what would that mean if she didn't feel the same? Or if she didn't believe them?_

She rolled her hips and ground against him. He grit his teeth and her head tilted backwards.

"Shut. Up. And fuck me." The brunette demanded.

Letty's palms flattened against his chest and she used them to leverage herself upwards. Before she could sink back down onto his cock, his hands slid under her thighs and held them up. He jackhammered his hips upwards, slamming into her with everything he had. Her eyes closed and she prayed that when they came, he would leave.

Her resolve would falter if he wrapped his arms around her. If she was forced to fall asleep against the rising and falling of his chest and the scent that she pure… Dom.

And yet, here she was, allowing him to turn her over and push her face into a pillow because he knew. He fucking knew how to play her body like an instrument. He knew exactly what position would make her feel powerful and submissive all at once. That's exactly what she needed. She was pure Alpha, just as he was. But the counterbalance was necessary. Someone who would challenge her, but also make her feel protected. And it'd be a lie before god to say he didn't make her feel that way.

And, _oh fuck_ , could Letty feel him in every part of her. Not only physically, but mentally and spiritually.

And she hated him for that. _How many women did he make feel this way? Was she just a number?_

"I hate you." She ground out through a throaty moan.

"I hate you too."

He knew what they were really saying. What they truly _wanted_ to say.

But what she said instead was:

"I'm coming."

So, Dom took hold of her hair and pulled until her back arched just a little more and slammed into her with reckless abandon.

Letty fell into the abyss, her voice getting stuck in her throat. But he felt it. He felt her muscles contracted so tightly it would have been painful if it hadn't been _so. fucking. heavenly!_

Dom followed her over and when they fell onto her sheets, Letty knew she was fucked.

 _Why now?_ _New school year, new start? Was that it?_

Just as she feared, he wrapped an arm around her small frame, pulling her close. His other arm followed and she was trapped. Wrapped up so tightly in Dom Toretto that she didn't know where she ended and he began.

It wasn't long before his breathing evened. She looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and his arms became a little less tense as he drifted into a well-deserved rest.

"Dom?" No response. She tried again, a hair louder and continued breathing easily.

"I'm scared." She whispered. "Of all the parties and the girls. And we graduate this year. I'm scared of what will happen afterwards. Who we'll be. Could we make it work? What would people say? Not that we'd give a fuck. I just… I just need to know that you're one-hundred percent truly…" she sighed and reached up to trail a fingertip gently across his cheek, down his nose and then traced his lips, "... _mine_."

Stillness from Dom Toretto. Letty snuggled back against his chest and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

And that was when Dom's eyes opened.

* * *

 _A/N: Hmm. This was already written, but I'm beginning to think there's_ **one** _more chapter that I want to write._


	3. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"Holy shit, DT. Is that what I think it is?" Brian asked. Dom slammed the jewelry box closed and turned to face his frat brother.

"Depends on what you think it is."

"Is that a lavalier?" The blond replied. "For Letty?"

"Bro, a little louder. They didn't hear you in Brooklyn." He scolded sarcastically.

A lavalier was a gift, usually a necklace, that held a charm bearing the letters of a fraternity or sorority. It was given, and accepted, to indicate a romantic commitment that may develop into a long-term engagement, and sometimes marriage.

"It's not a secret anymore. Are you going to give it to her for Christmas?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Holy shit, DT." He repeated.

It had been three months since Letty's confession. For the first month, she'd been clueless that he'd been awake. But after he asked her to dinner, she knew something was up.

 _They sat on a large patch of grass not far from the quad going over the final list of bids for the prospective._

" _When this stress is finally over we should go for drinks or dinner or something."_

" _I'm sorry, did you just ask me out on a date?" She asked, laughter in her voice. Her eyes narrowed. Letty thought back to the last couple of weeks. Dom had been extremely helpful with planning formal rush and getting her budget approved with the board. "You've been super nice lately. What's up with you?"_

" _Must be all the stress." He said, shrugging and turning back to the list._

 _She watched him, suspicious. "Fuck."_

 _He didn't look up. He couldn't risk his face betraying him. "What?"_

" _Look at me."_

 _He cleared his throat, stilled his features and did as he was told._

 _Amusement washed over her. "You like me."_

" _If I didn't, I would be fucking you and_ **only** you, now would I? _._

" _There's the douche I've come to know and lo—." She stopped herself; partly before she said love and partly because she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "Wait, what did you just say?"_

" _Fuck that. What were_ **you** _going to say?"_

 _She took the list of names from his hands. They were silent for a few heartbeats. "The house is empty. Everyone has class."_

 _Dom looked at her. "We don't."_

" _No," she replied, staring into his eyes. "We don't."_

" _Let's go." He stood to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. She grabbed the blanket they'd been sitting on and they headed towards the Sigma Phi Alpha House._

 _They clearly weren't going to talk about this._

 _A week later, Mia approached Letty. "I know your secret, Letty." She'd singsonged and held up a t-shirt. It was the colors of Dom's fraternity and Letty didn't even have to read the Greek letters to know it was his. She snatched it out of Mia's hand and pointed at her._

" _Mia, I swear to god if you tell anyone."_

" _Oh, please. I've suspected since last school year. And I haven't told anyone. This was just the proof I needed." She admitted, plopping onto Letty's bed. "Why don't you two just date already? He's not sleeping with anyone else, he focuses all his attention on the the frat and his studies. Open your eyes, Let. I don't know what you did to him but, Dom's a completely different guy than he was last year. Plus, from what Brian tells me all he does is talk about you."_

" _What?"_

" _Yeah. He's always so concerned about what you think."_

" _And what you and Brian just bring up Dom and me in regular conversation?"_

 _Mia shrugged, smiling. Letty had an epiphany._

" _You're sleeping with him!"_

" _Well, duh. Except everyone knows we're dating. You'd know that too if you weren't so wrapped up in Toretto."_

" _I'm not wrapped up. I'm just… confused."_

" _Do you like him?"_

" _Well, yeah, but—."_

" _So then what's there to be confused about?"_

Mia had been right. Little by little, Dom and Letty started showing more and more affection in public. Dom would lean against Letty's shorter stature, link fingers when they walked to the dining commons for dinner, he'd even put her on his shoulders at the big Homecoming Game against their rival, UCLA. There were dinners and movie nights and friendly competition that was always settled with them in bed.

They had made it clear that they were now together. It was inevitable. The harder they tried to fight the pull, the closer they were magnetized to one another. And Letty was done fighting.

"Well," Brian slapped his brother on the back, "congrats, bro. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Bri."

* * *

A week before winter break, Dom knew what he wanted to do to show Letty that he was truly in this.

"Yo! She's pulling up! Let's go!" Six pairs of feet ran up the stairs.

"Good luck, Big Bro." Mia said, picking nonexistent lint off of his sweater. He nodded.

"Thanks, Mia. Keep the girls quiet?"

"You got it." She dimmed the lights and headed upstairs after the girls.

Letty entered a dark house. A soft flow came from the dining room. There was soft music playing, and she prayed she didn't forget that a sister had a date night that she was interrupting.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Someone to her right cleared their throat. She turned to see Dom standing against the archway that separated the foyer and the dining room.

A hesitant smile crossed her face.

"Hey, you." He walked towards her, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey yourself." She replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, finals are done. So, this is your de-stress party."

"Hmm. I like the way that sounds." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his.

The little sisters had prepared an amazing dinner, tortellini and shrimp, one of Letty's favorite dishes. There were candles and flowers and bourbon whiskey.

"You remember the last time we had this." Letty tapped the unopened bottle.

"Hopefully, there will be a repeat."

An uncharacteristically she smile crossed the brunette's lips. She cleared her throat and turned her attention to the food.

"This looks amazing."

"Yeah it does." The inflection in his tone told Letty that he wasn't talking about the food. When she looked up, he was staring directly at her.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Laying on the charm. Trying to make me feel all girly and shit."

Dom laughed. "Is it working?"

She shrugged a shoulder and ate a forkful of her dinner.

They laughed. They drank. They ate. They tried to talk about the future. It was a wonderful time but Dom's nerves were getting the best of him, and it was now or never.

"Letty. I have something for you."

"We said we weren't going to give Christmas gifts."

"Well, consider it a just because gift."

He shifted from his end of table, pushing his chair out to stand. Dom pulled her chair out too and took her hand to stand near the archway again. He got down on one knee. Letty laugher nervously. They'd talked about their views on marriage, and while Letty wasn't opposed, he knew it was far down the line for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping all the bullshit." He pulled the jewelry box from his pocket and held up, opening it as he spoke. "Letty Ortiz, will you accept this lavalier as a token of my commitment to you and only you? Be my ride or die?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid. Of course, I will."

He grinned and stood to his feet, taking the necklace out and securing it around her neck.

"She said yes." He called. Letty's confusion was replaced with amusement when she heard footsteps. Peeking around the corner, three of her sisters and three of Dom's brothers had been standing along the staircase. They catcalled and cheered, applauding the event. Letty covered her face.

"You guys are insane. What if I'd said no?" She asked Dom.

He shrugged. "There's never a no when it comes to us. We're inevitable. Ride or die, remember?"

Letty grinned and allowed her to kiss him.

"Ride or die." She responded against his lips.

"Alright, this is a celebration! Let's go get fucked up!"

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
